Such Great Heights
by EmaleeKaye
Summary: It was starting to happen. I was barley sleeping, and i realized that the person I use to want to spend my life with wasn't there anymore, he had turned into someone who looked at me with lusty eyes, and expected me to look back at him with the same eyes.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing Stephine Meyer does. This is just my adaptation how I see the characters, haha!**

Chapter 1

It was starting to happen. The change, I wasn't really sleeping anymore and everything started to seem different. When I was younger I thought Jake was the I was to be with forever, but today I woke up and I realized something. What happens when his forever is over, will I keep on living or die along with him. When I woke up today I realized he isn't like us, he won't live forever, and it wasn't as earth shattering like I thought it would be.

It was around 2:00 in the afternoon and we were packing up the house and moving, since I was close to not aging anymore, my mom and dad thought it would be best if the family packed up and left to somewhere, where I could go to meet new people. When I went to go get all my stuff and put it in the moving truck I saw Jake pull up in his rabbit, his car loaded with basically his whole bedroom except for the furniture. As he was getting out of the car I saw him look at me with a longing in his eyes that was becoming very familiar. It turned my head and continued on with what I was doing. I knew it would be a matter of seconds before he sped over here wrap me up in a hug that he himself only took pleasure in and try to plant one on me. Jake had been trying to kiss me for over 2 years now, I think it started ever since I started sprouting boobs and getting curvier. I wish I had the old Jake the one that didn't try to kiss me or grope me when my parents weren't watching. I want my friend Jake not the one that tries to be more than friends. I turn my head around looking over my should for my dad when all I see is Jakes face closing in on mine. I back away slowly not really sure of how I am going to break the news of me not being in love with him, when my dad called me inside the house. Running up the steps into the house I look over my shoulder to see Jake looking excited about something.

"Renesmee, do you not love him?" My father asked

"Dad, I tried, I tried for him, for mom, even for you, but I don't love him like that, I don't think I ever can. I just feel like I let everyone down because the one person I am suppose to fall head over heels in love with I can't."

"Did I ever tell you that I left you mom to try to keep her safe."

"No. You left mom? I didn't think that would be possible for either or you. I mean you guys love each other so much. Wouldn't it kill you guys to be apart."

"It nearly did. See I thought she had killed herself from one of your aunts visions. I raced to the Volturi and was about to expose myself to the sun, and to the world, when I saw your mom. She was racing to come stop me. When I thought your mom was dead my whole world went black, and when I saw her racing to come stop from exposing myself my world lit back up again."

"I don't understand, what this has to do with me and Jake."

"What I am trying to say is that..." "when you love someone you fly across the world to stop them from doing something incredibly stupid." My mom finished for him.

"Hey you guys ready to leave, I mean I have been sitting here for what seems like hours upon hours. A house full of vampires and a halfling, and it seems you guys are moving the speed of snails."

I took notice that he had loaded all of my stuff in his car.

"You didn't need to put my stuff in your car."

"I know I just thought, you know we could drive down together. That way your mom and dad can have some alone time. Since Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, are driving down in their cars, and Bella and Edward taking the moving truck."

"Sounds great." my voice squeaked.

It had been about 26 hours in the car with Jacob only 15 more to go. I wouldn't necessarily call this car ride a fun time. The music was turned up as load as it can go, with some sappy love songs turned on. Thinking about the situation at hand I could either tell Jake that I don't think I can ever love him the way he wants me too, or I can turn down the music to a comfortable level, and put on something other than love songs. I opt for the 2nd option.

"Hey Ness what is bugging you?"

"Will you not call you that."

"Why Nessie?"

"Because it's not my name."

I was starting to get irritated, I was dreading have a conversation, because he sooner or later is going to catch on that something is really off.

"Whats wrong with you lately."

"What wrong with me? I don't know maybe the fact that you keep trying to kiss me, or see you in more than a brotherly fashion. Jake I really don't know how to say this without hurting you but here it goes, you want to know what's wrong with me. It is the fact that I feel so guilty because I am going to hurt you, because I know that in about 2 months I am going to be a full-fledged vampire."

"Ness, that's not going to hurt me. I knew this a long time ago."

"I said stop calling me that, what I am trying to say is that, I don't think I will ever love you the way you want me to. I feel so guilty because, it's going to hurt you seeing me a vampire living forever and you not being the man by my side for an eternity."

**A/N: **

I know some people may not like the idea that Renesmee is not in love with Jake, but that is fiction for you. This is my take on something that happened after all the drama of the books. The main character and the only pov that will be written is Renesmee. I hope you guys like it, please leave a review!!!


End file.
